Electronic calculators and computers have become common tools for teaching students mathematics. Teachers need teaching tools for the computer and calculator that are easy for the novice user to quickly understand and use. An important part of these teaching tools is the user interface for the learning tools on the computer or calculator. A goal of the user interface is to allow the student to quickly learn the underlying mathematical concepts without being burdened by the complexity of the software tool.
In particular, the advantages of graphing calculators are being utilized in the classroom. Graphing calculators are characterized by a larger screen which permits graph and table displays. They have sophisticated programming capability. They often permit data transmission to other computing devices, directly or via a data storage medium, as well as data collection via various interface protocols. Particular calculator models are often designed for particular educational levels. For example, a calculator for middle school students might have less advanced features than one designed for older students. However, regardless of the level for which a calculator is designed, a continual goal in designing them is to provide a logical and easy to use interface with the restraints of a low resolution screen compared to the laptop or desktop computer.